With the constant development of science and technology, more and more electronic display devices are widely used in people's daily life and work, which brings great convenience to people's daily life and work, and the display devices become indispensible and important tools in people's daily life and work today.
The main component of the electronic display device is a display panel, and an OLED display panel becomes one of mainstream display panels nowadays due to advantages such as a wide viewing angle, an even image quality, a fast response speed, a colorful display and a simple process.
It is required to protect the OLED display panel by packaging, to avoid aging of a function layer caused by vapor intrusion. However, the protection package of a conventional display panel has a poor seal effect, and the conventional display panel has a short service life.